Prophecies Misread Can Be
by Hobbit McCrary
Summary: First story be nice, review please. Yoda shamed by his failure reflects on a young padawan he trained centuries before Anakin was born. Can Yoda fully understand his first lessons and experinces in meddling with premonitions all the way up to Prophecies


**Prophecies Misread**

**Ch. 1**

**Yoda's Last Mission**

A/N: I am neither George Lucas nor own any Character from the Star Wars series.

"_A prophecy that could have been misread."_

This had been weighing heavily on Master Yoda's mind ever since he first met the little Anakin Skywalker when he was being thrust upon the council by Qui-Gon. Yoda remember every from his 800 and some years with vivid clarity and he remembered that first meeting with Skywalker with the clearest he had remembered for many reasons. Yoda never spoke of his exact reasoning with not wanting the obvious choice in training the boy, but as the senior member and oldest member of the council he succumbed to the will of the council in whole. Anakin was train and Yoda had to live with his inaction…. Yoda knew the true interpretation of a Jedi Prophecy could not be defined one way or another… They were as multi faced as a Quelaar gemstone Unstable and ever-changing, as soon as you pinned it down as one thing the force worked in the way it has since the beginning of time and changes the means to which it shall be unfolded. Arrogance is what chances the force, the way the Sith work. Never please with living with the force peacefully co-existing as partners in life, the Sith changed the very nature of the force.

With the Death of the Jedi order and the rise of the Sith Empire, Masters Yoda and Obi-wan began their exile as the survivors and last remaining members of the Jedi order. Obi-wan and Senator Ortega had taken the children to their new lives all that remained was for him to go into waiting for his time to re-emerge. One last mission was to be completed before his exile was to begin. In his shuttle the smallest and old Jedi set a course not by knowledge or memory but by a feeling. There was no Hyperspace route where he was heading but it was there none the less and the trip would take less than a week with all the piloting the occupant was to do since there was no pre-existing track for the ship to follow this gave Yoda time to think and to plan and to understand the events of the past years properly with all shrouds unveiled and full knowledge available. He pieced together how everything had happened and how he had been blind to it all. But most of all Yoda try to understand why he knew but never acted upon his inner most thoughts….

When a system hidden in amidst a series of Hyperspace lanes which intersected in numerous points on his navi-computer, Yoda found a yellow sun denoting to him that the fourth planet was his destination. But the simple biology knowledge was not needed to plot his course; the force resonated with a frequency that Yoda had not felt for four hundred years…. He knew he found exactly where he was looking for, a planet shroud by the force kept whole the one true will of the force to keep everything whole and intact. In fact, the inhabitants knew little to nothing of the force but lived in and of it everyday…. Yoda intended to land the shuttle in a clearing far away from all civilization. He enter the atmosphere on the dark side of the planet skidding along until he found the largest settlement which seemed to support advance technology which was more than he was expecting yet the technology was not the same you would find in the Republic or the Empire to which it would be known for many, many years. It was a technology that was styled after one and only one culture and not pandered to each raced in a whole. This was tribal and unique and fully intergraded into the surrounding ecosystem ensuring that the planet and culture would not be affected as so many countless systems in the Republic/Empire. Yoda knew his arrival would not be a quiet one as soon as he landed Yoda sensed the oncoming onslaught of curious natives. This would not be a simple walk in and walk out kind of trip…

"Jedi, Jedi, Jedi Hail!" the crowd shouted. Yoda had expected this, well not entirely this… He had expected hero treatment as he had received on so many worlds before. But this was different this was treatment as a God! Every native was facing the ground with their horned foreheads humming or was it the resonance of the force he felt? Yes, yes it was the force. It spoke to them and through them and all around them by the means of the horns, now he remembered. But they were smaller than he expected. One hand raised and Master Yoda, God to these people spoke his first words to those who now believed and worshiped him… "To your World leaders, Great and old sages, come to speak, I have" and he began to walk in the direction that the crowd parted indicating that this was the way for him to go. No one spoke no did one of the native raised their head. If Yoda closed his eyes and concentrated with deep meditation he could see the path in front of him. Also if was as if he could hear faint whispers as if each of his followers were speaking ever so gently to him. The force was strong here even stronger than he wish to know, but onward he went determined of his goal none the less. Two hours journey brought him to a door of deeply carved stone, so deep he that once he approached he meet the first native that did not bow to him. Finally Yoda saw a clear view of the race of people who inhabited this planet. Small bipedal mammals not much taller than Yoda himself stood on two lower torso appendages and who maneuvered with the aid of two prehensile appendages on the upper torso. Proportional head with much hair on top also sporting scalp or forehead horn that Yoda had already deduced connect them with the force on a level to with made them living conductors for the living force everything they did was for and by and directed by the force both the exact opposite of a Jedi and exactly what a Jedi strives to become. "Enter I shall?" requested Yoda "To Sages much do I have to say. Blessing of Honored Sage Multi'lur of yester year, I have". With that the doors were swung open at a slow speed and only just enough to allow the little Jedi Master through. With out hesitation or further pleasantry Yoda last of the great Jedi master when to finish one last task, one he promised a young man nearly 386 years ago.

The room was dark betraying no detail of the room or it's inhabitants. This was clear to see but one so in tuned with the force did not need light to see what was so solidly in front of him.

He spoke without prompting oh any sort and hope the understood him well enough. "Of great Interest I have if Sage Multi-lur ever returned to these halls. Many years ago he lived, dead now he must be. Great he was first and only to leave and converse with your Jedi Gods. Friend he was of mine and come to relived myself of a gift and a burden I have. Sage Multi-lur wished me to present to this council of Sages, oldest wisest and largest of horned, myself, Jedi God you claim me to be. Wand of the Jedi I have not brought nor return will I but none the less I have returned to claim that to which was brought here and left in safe keeping I will."

After a long pause to which Yoda began to interpret as them not understanding his speech. A lone figure became illuminated as if by his will alone he allowed himself to been seen a heard. His voice was not audible at least not by Yoda's standards or any other's to that matter. The great Sage who looked as if he was only a statue of a long dead creature, hair had grown white long down his back and horn that putt all other Yoda had seen so far to shame. Yoda had up until now saw only horn that stretched as much as a nit or two, the sages twisted an twined all the away around ending pointing straight out and forward thus having two complete spirals one on each side creating a vast tunnel making him a pure vessel of the living force that dwelled here. Yoda lowered his head and concentrated on the living force ans willed him to hear the voice

"Grand Sage Multi-lur welcomes you Master Yoda, my old Jedi teacher, to the ancient halls of Sages and temple of the force.


End file.
